


Children These Days

by PFDiva



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Futurefic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: It was a well-documented fact that a spark in full fugue would often urge a younger spark into breakthrough.Of course, it was important that said young spark have at least a rudimentary understanding of what was going on, and the physical coordination to implement whatever change they wished to see.So for the first few years of their lives, noone worried about Lillith Heterodyne or her younger twin sisters, Moxanne and Claudia Heterodyne.





	Children These Days

It was a well-documented fact that a spark in full fugue would often urge a younger spark into breakthrough.

 

Of course, it was important that said young spark have at least a rudimentary understanding of what was going on, and the physical coordination to implement whatever change they wished to see.

 

So for the first few years of their lives, noone worried about Lillith Heterodyne or her younger twin sisters, Moxanne and Claudia Heterodyne.  Well, noone worried about them any more than they would have worried about any other Heterodyne, Sturmvoraus, or Wulfenbach scions.  Which, in defiance of all logic, were all expressed in the girls' genes: 50% Heterodyne, 25% Sturmvoraus, 25% Wulfenbach, though said genes were expressed differently in the girls' appearances.

 

Lillith had Wulfenbach's dirty-blonde hair and Sturmvoraus's deceptively soft features, while the twins were identical and had the hereditary Valois-red hair and rectangular Wulfenbach faces.  All three girls were shockingly strong for their ages, no matter what age they happened to be when their strength was put to the test, and they were all stocky until they were suddenly voluptuous, to the dismay of their fathers.  In spite of the oddity of their genetics, it was comforting to know that there were some things that remained impossible, even in the face of Lady Heterodyne's spark.

 

Those in the know were quite confident that she could have managed to have her genes express in equal proportion to those of her consorts.  But she was the Heterodyne, and so too were her children, so she wanted no doubt in anyone's mind that they were Heterodynes first.

 

More important in the children's inception was the role played by her chief minion, Moloch Von Zinzer.  He refused to let her get too strange with their genetics.

 

If he was completely honest with himself, he wanted no children coming out of those three sparks at all, but if there was no other choice (and there wasn't), he wasn't going to let anyone call the children constructs and use that as an excuse to ruin all the hard work he'd put into repairing the city of Mechanicsburg and the Castle at its heart.

 

Now, the common understanding is that a minion can do little to nothing to prevent their spark when said spark gets into fugue.  As any chief minion knows, however, there are ways to prevent full fugue, ways to direct it once it's gotten underway, and no spark is immune to distraction.

 

It is due to Von Zinzer's efforts that Lillith Heterodyne and her younger twin sisters, Moxanne and Claudia, failed to breakthrough until the unheard-of ages of 12 and 10, respectively, and only then because he had gone into hiding to give them time to do exactly that.

 

Lillith made her uproarious breakthrough in the Mechanicsburg chapel, where her mother's pre-fugue attempts to repair the chapel organ so frustrated Lillith that she quickly took over the task.

 

From there, it was a cascade of breaking through, whereby Lillith's mobile musical monstrosity inspired Moxanne to ransack her father's flying machines in order to produce a flying oven that automatically produced and weaponized pastries.  It was initially believed that Claudia was yet to break through--perhaps even failing to possess the spark--until she produced the enormous wood-and-cloth puppets that would become the third side of the massive spark-fueled battle within Mechanicsburg (Described by the locals as less of a battle and more of a game).

 

A full 50% of Mechanicsburg was destroyed before the girls finally exhausted themselves a month later.

 

There is a picture of the sisters being herded back home by their mother's chief minion, all of them filthy and soaked to their skin by what was understood to be Von Zinzer's chief tool in managing his spark: a gun that squirted icy-cold water at the victims.  Sources suggest that the device might be one of his own creation, though there is no true way of knowing without asking the man himself.


End file.
